


And Kitten Makes Three

by lovetheblazer



Series: The Every Breath You Take 'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Asthma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kittens, Klaine, M/M, Marriage, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Prompt #6: Blaine's asthma is triggered by an allergy to a pet. Part of the asthma!Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Kitten Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Advent Challenge I'm doing daily through Christmas Eve. Prompts have been anonymously submitted by my followers.

“So, I've been doing some research,” Blaine introduces over dinner one night.

“Uh oh, that's never the start of anything good,” Kurt teases fondly. “Did you fall into another WebMD rabbit hole? Just remember that no matter how benign your symptoms, it will always say you probably have cancer.”

“No, I was researching something much less depressing, I swear. You know how we've been talking about starting a family lately?”

“Yes, that would be sort of hard to forget,” Kurt laughs. “But I thought we both were on the same page in saying that it'll be at least a year or two off?”

“Oh, I don't disagree. I just wanted to see what kind of stuff they recommended to help prepare for parenthood so we could take advantage of the extra time,” Blaine explains.

“Honey, I think it's a little early to start reading 'What to Expect When You're Expecting,' not to mention the fact that neither of us will actually be the ones expecting,” Kurt points out gently.

“I know,” Blaine huffs, a bit defensively. “But they did recommend starting simple with a plant or pet, something you and I could take care of together. And since you've got quite the green thumb, it would seem like we've got the plant part covered,” he adds, gesturing to the half dozen potted plants that decorate their window sills.“So, you want a pet?” Kurt asks, obviously a little wary. “What kind are we talking about?”

“Well, I'd love to get a puppy, but that hardly seems fair to the little guy since our apartment is pretty cramped and we're both working such long hours at the moment,” Blaine sighs. “But maybe a cat? They take far less maintenance and they don't mind being on their own as much as dogs do.”

Kurt tilts his head to the side, considering the idea. “A cat? Hmm, yeah maybe, if we found the right one?”

“How would you feel about taking a visit to the nearest animal shelter tomorrow morning?” Blaine suggests. “We could stop for coffee and pastries on the way, too.”

Kurt grins. “I've trained you so well. You know the true way into my heart.”

“Ah yes, screw diamonds. If you want the elusive Kurt Anderson-Hummel to fall in love with you, all it takes is massive quantities of caffeine and sugar.”

* * *

The next morning, after a quick stop at their favorite corner bakery for fortifying doses of coffee and delectable pastries, Blaine and Kurt arrive at the animal shelter arm in arm.

“Now just remember, today's mainly about meeting the animals currently up for adoption,” Kurt gently chastises. “It's a big decision, deciding to adopt an animal. We want to take the time to think it over and make sure we've found the _right_  cat for our home.”

Blaine's slightly offended that Kurt's acting as if he's planning on smuggling a kitten out in his cardigan before they've even walked in the front door of the shelter. But there's a tiny part of him that is pleased that his husband knows him so well. In a way, Kurt's right – once Blaine's got his heart set on something, there's no turning back. The rational section of his brain short circuits and emotion just takes over. “I know, I know,” he agrees. “But if we both fall in love with a cat today, we should probably adopt him or her while we have the chance, right? Animal shelters have an insanely high turnover rate, after all. There's no guarantee the same cat would even still be here in a week.”

“If we  _both_  fall in love, then yes, maybe we could adopt a cat today. But if we don't or either of us still have any reservations, then we'd be better off waiting and visiting another shelter or coming back in a few weeks,” Kurt tells him. “I just know how you tend to get your hopes up, Blaine. I wouldn't want you to walk out of here disappointed or sad if we don't adopt a pet today, that's all. Okay?”

Blaine nods. “Okay. Ready to go in?”

Kurt smiles, lacing his fingers through Blaine's. “Let's do this.”

* * *

After spending about ten minutes in the cozy front office talking with one of the shelter volunteers about their home environment and what they are looking for in a pet, and filling out a form with their contact info, Kurt and Blaine are finally led to the back rooms where the pets up for adoption are kept. They walk through a room filled with dogs in cages first and are eagerly greeted by a cacophony of barks. Blaine isn't sure where to look, since each animal is trying to draw his attention. He sees a sweet-faced golden retriever who looks to be at least five stretching on the floor of his large crate, a small, yapping poodle with his face mashed against the bars of the cage, and a medium sized shiba studying him curiously with his head tilted to one side. But it's the tiny brown and white spaniel puppy with huge, haunting eyes that really draws him in. He seems to be silently communicating volumes directly to Blaine, practically begging to me taken home and loved.

Kurt bumps him with his hip. “Hey, focus. We can't take home a dog. We don't have the room or time to properly train and take care of one, remember? Even Nora said our apartment sounded like it would be much better suited than a cat than a dog,” he adds, gesturing towards the middle-aged volunteer that's escorting them back to cat adoption room.

“I know,” Blaine sighs heavily, heart breaking as he catches one final glimpse of the spaniel puppy that seems to be calling out to him. “Sorry, little guy,” he apologizes, holding his fingers up to the opening of his crate and smiling when the puppy licks his hand. “Hopefully you'll find a good home soon.”

“Okay, here we are,” Norah announces, holding open the door and ushering Kurt and Blaine through it.

Unlike in the dog adoption room, where nearly all the animals are housed in individual crates, there's a large open space surrounded by protective fencing where at least eight or nine cats are playing together, batting around small toys or digging their claws into a scratching post. On the opposite side of the room, there are rows upon rows of small cages. Most are empty, but there are a few that hold older cats.

Nora must notice Blaine studying the occupied cages curiously, because she explains. “Some of our cats are kind of shy or don't play well with others, so we leave them in their cages and then give them a chance to get a work out or stretch later in the evening one on one.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Blaine says.

“I'll just unlock the front of the gate and then you're welcome to go into the play area to get to know the cats a little better, or you can bring them out one at time to interact with you if you'd prefer. Just make sure you latch the gate back if you open it. The guys in the pet crates are fair game too as long as you only take them out one at a time,” Nora directs. “I'm going to head back up front but just hit that button if you need help and I'll send another volunteer back to assist you.”

“Will do. Thanks for your help,” Kurt trills, waving at her retreating form.

Blaine walks over to the gate that divides him from the group of frolicking kittens. He leans over it, studying the playing animals fondly. He's almost too overwhelmed to know where to begin since they all look friendly, adorable, and in desperate need of a good home. His chest feels strangely tight as he considers them. Blaine assumes it's due to guilt at knowing he has to choose and leave the vast majority of them behind.

Kurt walks over to join him, peering down at the cats curiously.

“So, do any of them stand out to you? Where should we start?” Blaine asks, voice coming out hoarse and rough. It's one of the many times he's grateful he has a husband to weigh in, because the thought of trying to make such a big decision without a second source of input seems next to impossible.

“That one,” Kurt murmurs after a moment's pause, gesturing towards the small calico kitten shyly peeking out at them from behind a stuffed toy mouse that's nearly as big as she is.

Blaine grins as he studies her. “Oh, she's so tiny and cute,” he coos. “Want me to bring her out here?”

“Please,” Kurt requests.

Blaine carefully opens the gate and steps inside and latches it behind him before any of the cats can dart out. A medium-sized grey cat with green eyes immediately ambles over to Blaine and rubs up against his legs, purring contentedly.

“Aww, hello there little guy,” he greets, side stepping around him so he can make his way over to the kitten.

When he reaches her, he kneels down and slowly holds out his hand, not wanting to spook her. “Hi, we just want to give you some cuddles, it's okay,” he whispers, waiting patiently until she slowly approaches him and sniffs his hand. “You're a sweet girl, aren't you?” Blaine asks, petting her head. “Let's go say hi to Kurt, alright?” he adds and then gently picks the kitten up and cradles her against his soft cardigan. Almost immediately, he feels the tickle in his throat that's been plaguing him since he stepped into the building worsen. His nose starts twitching and before he can cover his mouth, he's sneezing violently, startling the poor kitten he's holding.

“Sorry sweetheart,” he says, stroking behind her ears in apology.

“Here, I'll take her,” Kurt offers, so Blaine carefully passes her over. He digs a handkerchief out of his pocket and blows his nose. While Kurt's not paying attention, he discreetly coughs into the crook of his elbow. It doesn't seem to help the tickle in his throat one bit, unfortunately, nor the persistent tightness in his chest. Blaine sighs.

“Oh, her little collar has a name tag on it,” Kurt notices, tilting the silver plate towards the light. “Her name is Ruby, she's female... obviously. And she's six months old.”

“Ruby? Huh, wonder why they picked that name,” Blaine comments as he sits down on the floor next to Kurt.

“Wizard of Oz reference, I bet.”

“What makes you say that?” Blaine asks, frowning.

“Look at her little paws, it looks like she's wearing slippers,” Kurt explains, pointing to her feet that are bright white in contrast to her mostly brown and black body.

“Aww, ruby slippers. I get it now. That's adorable,” Blaine coos. He reaches over to tickle her tiny paws. Bending over makes him feel strangely dizzy and out of breath, so he quickly straightens up again and clears his throat.

Kurt sits Ruby down on the ground and lets her explore a little. “You okay?” he checks, turning to Blaine.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Why?” Blaine inquires, feigning cluelessness, though the pieces are starting to come together in his head.

“You sound hoarse all of the sudden,” Kurt points out.

“Just got a tickle in my throat. I probably need some water, that's all,” Blaine manages.

Kurt nods and opens the largest pocket in his messenger bag. He rummages around for a moment and then produces a half full bottle of water. “Here,” he says, offering it to Blaine.

“Thanks.” Blaine accepts it gratefully and downs a large swig. Unfortunately, it seems to further irritate his throat instead of soothing the itch. He swallows it down painfully and then he's coughing long and hard, capped off with a distinctive and unmistakeable wheeze.

That seems to capture Kurt's attention. He scoots over so he can rub Blaine's back while he coughs. “Thought so,” Kurt sighs under his breath but there's no judgment in his tone, only sympathy.

“I'm fine,” Blaine tries to protest once he finally stops coughing but his protestations are easily cut off by one glare from Kurt.

“You're not fine. You need to use your inhaler and then to get out of here, since it seems like being around all the animals is triggering it,” Kurt insists kindly but firmly. “Where is it?”

“Um... I don't have it with me?” Blaine admits, shrugging helplessly and then coughing again.

“Blaine!” Kurt starts to scold, then stops himself, shaking his head. “Never mind, I'll yell at you later when you can breathe again.” He reaches for his messenger bag again and opens one of the smaller zippered pockets, triumphantly retrieving a red and white inhaler. “Thankfully, I remembered to keep a spare on hand.”

“You're the best,” Blaine hums gratefully. He hasn't quite worked himself up into a full blown asthma attack panic yet, but if he'd had to endure a twenty minute taxi ride home to retrieve his inhaler, he's pretty sure he would have been in quite a state.

Kurt shakes the inhaler and removes the cap before passing it over to him. While Blaine administers the medication to himself, Kurt quietly scoops up Ruby and sets her back down behind the gate with the other cats.

Blaine coughs and sputters after using his inhaler for the first time, chest burning with the effort of trying to take in a deep enough breath to get the medication into his airway where it's desperately needed. He leans into Kurt's touch gratefully as he returns and drapes one arm across Blaine's back.

“We'll give it a minute and then you should use your inhaler again, okay?” Kurt murmurs, tipping his head to rest against Blaine's.

“Okay,” Blaine rasps out. Years of dealing with his asthma mostly on his own have conditioned him to dealing with attacks without help, but he still finds it strangely reassuring to know that Kurt's equally prepared to step in and assist him when necessary. Somehow just knowing that Kurt  _can_  help, even if Blaine doesn't really  _need_  him to, makes him feel less alone in the world.

They sit in silence for a minute, marking time only by Blaine's noisy breathing, though the tightness in his chest seems to be lessening slightly to his great relief. Kurt glances down at his watch, then announces, “Okay, time to use your inhaler again, honey.”

Blaine nods and repeats the same series of steps, finding it easier to breathe in the medication this time. He holds the breath as long as he's able, then coughs again, wiping his eyes once he's through.

“Helping any?” Kurt wants to know, eyes wide and concerned.

“I think it's starting to work,” Blaine soothes. “I'll be fine, Kurt.”

“We should still get you out of here, though,” Kurt points out.

“But we haven't even played with Ruby yet,” Blaine protests weakly, looking longly to where she's now playing with a striped tabby cat. “How are we going to decide on a cat if we don't even–”

“Blaine, you're obviously allergic,” Kurt interrupts. “It's pretty clear that being around all the cats is what triggered your asthma attack since you seemed fine earlier.”

The statement is like a knife in Blaine’s gut. In less than twenty-four hours, he’s already grown strangely attached to the idea of being a pet owner; it can never be said that he does anything halfway. “But... but I can't be,” he pouts, nearly on the verge of tears.

“C'mon, why don’t we talk about this outside, okay?” Kurt encourages, standing and offering his hand to help Blaine to his feet. “I just don't want to risk you getting worse again.”

Blaine reluctantly allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Kurt winds an arm around his waist and leads him back down the hall through the crates of eager dogs and into the front office.

“Leaving so soon?” Nora comments when she sees them.

“Blaine's having trouble with his asthma right now. We'll have to come back some other time,” Kurt explains for both of them. “It was lovely to meet you, though.”

“And you as well,” she replies, waving at them. “Hope you feel better soon, sweetie.”

Blaine's too glum to even reply, instead just returning her wave with one of his own.

Kurt guides him outside and settles him on a bench a few feet away from the shelter. “I'm going to hail a cab, okay? It's too long of a walk for you to make when your lungs are acting up.”

Blaine nods his assent. “Hey, don't be sad,” Kurt insists. “I know you're disappointed, honey, but your health has to come first.”

“But maybe it wasn't the animals at all? Maybe I'm just getting a cold or something. Or maybe walking through the room with all the dogs set me off and the cats weren't to blame. Or who knows, it’s possible I’d be fine with one small kitten and it's just being around so many at once that got to me,” he rambles. By the end of his rant, Blaine's feeling out of breath again and then he starts coughing, only worsening his frustration.

Kurt sighs. “Maybe. I guess it's possible that it was a combination of things and not just one animal in particular, but I care about you too much to risk your lungs for an animal. I'm sure pets are great and all, but you're way better. You're my husband and the whole point of this experiment was to prepare us for having a family of our own one day. Getting a cat is no good if all it does is make you sick.”

“I know. I just... I don't think of myself as sick most of the time and it hardly seems fair that some stupid chronic health condition should dictate what I can and can't do in my life,” Blaine murmurs. “Maybe if I take a bunch of allergy medication I’ll be okay?”

“I'll tell you what,” Kurt offers. “We'll do some research, alright? See what suggestions we come up with online, maybe take you to an allergist for testing or allergy shots if that's what they recommend. But we need to do it the  _right_  way. I don't want you just swallowing fistfuls of Benadryl and Claritin and hoping for the best.”

“Yeah okay,” Blaine mumbles. “I know you're right. I just wish you weren't.”

“I wish I wasn't, too,” Kurt confesses. “But c'mon, let's get you home.”

* * *

A week later, Kurt comes home from work practically vibrating with excitement, toting a large gift bag. “I got you something,” he announces, beaming.

“Kurt, what's the special occasion?” Blaine asks. He keeps a pretty thorough calendar of important dates, so he's almost positive he hasn't missed a holiday or anniversary.

“Do I need a reason to want to do something nice for my husband? And okay, yeah, I know you've been feeling pretty down about the pet adoption not working out, so I guess I just wanted to make you smile?” Kurt admits. “Well go on, open it,” he encourages.

Blaine takes a deep breath and unties the ribbon holding the bag closed. He removes several sheets of colored tissue paper and then reaches in and retrieves a grey and white stuffed kitten with bright blue eyes. Around the stuffed animal’s neck is a collar with a card tied to it.

“The card is the real gift. I just wanted there to be something tangible to attach it to,” Kurt explains.

Blaine opens the card and a piece of folded paper falls out. He smoothes it out in the palm of his hand. It's a printout that reads, 'Congratulations! You've been placed on the waitlist to adopt a hypoallergenic Russian Blue kitten with a current wait time of four to six months.'

“Oh my god,” he breathes, eyes welling up unexpectedly. “Really? Aren't they crazy expensive and hard to find?”

“You know me, ever the expert at online shopping,” Kurt jokes. “I did my homework first. Eventually, I found a reputable place that has testimonials from people with allergies and asthma who've adopted from them. So, we're on the waitlist and when the kittens are born, we'll take you out there to interact with them and make sure they don’t trigger your asthma. But, as best I can tell, you shouldn't have a problem.”

“That's...  _amazing_ ,” Blaine manages, overcome.

“Happy tears, right?” Kurt checks, stroking a thumb across Blaine's cheek and wiping away moisture.

“Definitely,” he nods, sniffling.

“I tried to buy a stuffed kitten that looked as close to the kitten we'll be adopting as possible. It's actually a pretty exact match,” Kurt adds, holding up the stuffed animal.

“She's beautiful,” Blaine grins through his tears. “You know, you going to all this trouble just to make me feel better reminds me of something really important.”

“What's that?” Kurt wonders.

“In addition to already being the best husband I could ever ask for, you're going to be an excellent father one day,” Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles broadly, obviously pleased. “And so will you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Share fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/134693203760/and-kitten-makes-three)
> 
> Read Previous Advent Fics on: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Advent_Fics_by_lovetheblazer) or [Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/tagged/advent-fics-by-lovetheblazer)


End file.
